Question: Rewrite ${((8^{-5})(9^{-7}))^{-10}}$ in the form ${8^n \times 9^m}$.
${ ((8^{-5})(9^{-7}))^{-10} = (8^{(-5)(-10)})(9^{(-7)(-10)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((8^{-5})(9^{-7}))^{-10}} = 8^{50} \times 9^{70}} $